


the new agent

by never_bloom_again



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but i feel the need to share it regardless, this is proof i have lost my sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: (THIS IS A CRACK-SHIP, IF THAT IS NOT COMPLETELY CLEAR)Derek is looking to fill the void left by Savannah leaving him
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Derek Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the new agent

**Author's Note:**

> kjfasjdhssdfs i have lost it-- but i hope you enjoy this anyway.

At first, Derek had tried to disregard the attraction he felt. He was a freshly divorced father, who should not have been noticing how hot the Agent who had taken his place was. Or how charming he was. Or how sweet.

Derek had found himself hanging around the offices more and more. He had left his job in order to be a full time father, but Savannah had moved back home after their separation, and while she had offered him partial custody, she had been unwilling to give full custody to him, and it wasn’t fair to Hank, who was just a baby, to have to travel a couple of hours every few weeks - trying to legally battle for full custody was useless, because even as a retired Fed, with nothing but time, when the mother was a nurse with unpredictable shifts, as the father, he had little to no chance.

Being with the team, even just for lunches and occasional consults, helped distract Derek from the loneliness, the boredom, and even some of the sadness. He couldn’t stand being alone - all it served as was a reminder of all that he had lost.

Of course, Derek loved spending time with his Pretty Boy and his Baby Girl, his two best friends, as well as Emily, JJ, Rossi, Tara and even on occasion, Hotch. It was nice to have their company - he had missed them in the time since he had left, but what had truly taken him by surprise was how much he enjoyed spending time with Luke. 

Much to Penelope’s (mock) disdain, Derek got along great with Luke. The man was a brilliant profiler, and seemed like an all around nice dude. They had similar interests - liked the same sports (even if they would forever disagree on teams), liked to go out to clubs, just for a bit of fun, loved their dogs, and loved spending time with the team.

Normally, Derek would never have wanted anything other than friendship from Luke, however he had been making leaps and bounds in regards to accepting his sexuality, and he was newly - and unhappily - single. It didn’t help that they seemed to be spending more and more time together, and not just with their friends as well.

Although they often went to bars together with the team, or to outings with Spencer or Penelope, they had been meeting up more often at the local pub to grab some drinks while watching the game, as well as enjoying some nice conversation and company. It was so tempting to call those evenings out “dates”, even though Derek was sure that wasn’t what they were, especially in Luke’s eyes. 

Derek had no plans of doing that, or mentioning the idea to Luke, who for all Derek knew, was straight. That was, until, as she tended to do, his Princess got involved.

She had come around to his house for dinner one Thursday evening, a nice chance for them to hang out one on one for a change. It had been great, and his night was only made better when he got a text from Luke asking if they were still on for Friday night.

“What are you smiling at, Chocolate Thunder?” Penelope asked. “Have you got a date?”

Derek glanced up from the screen where he was typing out a reply.

“Why would you say that? And I’m not smiling at anything, Baby Girl.”

Unfortunately for Derek, he had not noticed his curious friend moving to his side, and leaning to look at his phone until it was too late.

“The newbie, huh?”

Derek blushed slightly as he attempted to deny it. He couldn’t believe himself, this caught up over another man, when he was supposed to be smooth and suave.

“He likes you too, y’know?” Penelope said flippantly.

“Who said I liked him?”

It was futile, attempting to pretend he wasn’t into Luke, because Penelope knew him, and knew what he was like far too well to be fooled.

“You did, dumbass,” she laughed. She quickly continued, giving him no chance to disagree or debate. “You should ask him out on a proper date.”

“It hasn’t been that long since Savannah, though, and he probably doesn’t like me anyway, not that it matters.

Penelope rolled her eyes.

“You’re an idiot.”

When she got no reaction from that, she continued on.

“And a coward.”   
  


That got a response from Derek. He sat up straighter, and began to argue back, that he wasn’t a coward, when Garcia interrupted him.

“Well then, go and ask him out! You are  _ the _ Derek Morgan, aren’t you?”

Shaking his head at her antics, he pulled out his phone. Maybe it was worth a shot - he would rather deal with an awkward rejection than Penelope on a mission.

**Derek Morgan:** Hey man, I was wondering if you might wanna come over and watch the game at my place tomorrow? I’ve got beer and we can order pizza, it can be a date?

Upon receiving Penelope’s approval, he sent off the message, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating in his chest as he awaited a response.

**Luke Alvez:** Yeah bro! I’d love that - it’s a date! I’ll head round at the normal time?

Penelope didn’t even have to look at his phone to guess what the response had been - his smile and relief had given him away.

“Told you so,” she said, grinning at proving him right.

“Of course you did,” Derek groaned jokingly. Maybe he wasn’t so lonely, and even without Hank and Savannah, maybe life wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got though this, well done haha--- i hope you liked seeing the result of my decaying sanity


End file.
